CSR2
Differences from the original CSR Racing Differences from the development version CSR 2 was under development starting the fourth quarter of 2014. Through the soft launch/closed beta launches, a majority of the original plans were changed with feedbacks. * The Aston Martin Vanquish Carbon Edition was originally planned as a Tier 4 Rare Imports car. The plan was scrapped in Beta 3. * The Toyota GT86 was originally planned as a dealership vehicle. Starting from Beta 3, it was replaced with the Scion FR-S in the dealership. In the final version, the GT86 is a Tier 1 Rare Imports car. * The Dodge Dart GT was originally planned as a dealership vehicle. Starting from Beta 3, it was removed from the dealership. The Dart Mopar '13, however, is still available in the Rare Imports lot. * The speedometer was defaulted to Imperial speeds prior to the final release(in the final release, depending in the player's country, the default changes), and Metric was not available prior to Beta 3 along with the redesigned speedometer. * A shifter design inspired from the original CSR Racing was used up to Beta 3. However, starting from Beta 3, a shifter based on Nitro Nation took its place. Shift result fonts were made smaller in Beta 4. * Tyler Shax originally accepted the player instead of rejecting the player. This was because the canonical storyline was made only after Beta 3, in which Tyler Shax became the antagonist from a deuteragonist. * Character and crew logo designs were heavily redesigned in Beta 2. * Prior to Beta 3, crew leader cars are not modified cars in their Tiers, rather, they are cars from the next Tier. Except for the Ford Focus RS and the Koenigsegg Agera R, all crew leader cars later became available in the Rare Imports vehicle for the next Tier. The Ford Focus RS replaced the ST from the development versions and the Koenigsegg Agera R is not obtainable outside of Tyler Shax's High Stakes. * Up to Beta 4, crews used existing cars to the player. * Crews and Crew Perks were added in Beta 4. However, it's use, which is Crew Championships, were not opened until Beta 5. * Infinite Freshness had a reset date like normal Freshness in the Beta versions. This was fixed in the final release. * The Subaru WRX STI can go up to speeds in excess of 300kph in Beta 3. This was fixed in Beta 4. * A majority of cars were added between Beta 2, Beta 3, and Beta 5. Compatibility Mode CSR 2 is offered in two different versions, the default mode and the fallback mode. Due to complaints to the fact that most mid-high end devices are incompatible, a fallback mode with lower graphics level is introduced at the final version. The following is removed in the Fallback mode: * Ability to open most car parts, including the bonnet, boot space, and roof(in convertible models). However, the interior is still accessible. * Start and finish visual effects. * Shader effects. * Jess's character panels in the introduction. * Launch button in Live Races. The following is modified from the Default mode: * The upgrade screen background is black in the Fallback mode. In the default mode, it is the garage. * World screen has became lower-definition. * Background structure is textured, like the original CSR Racing. In the Default mode the background is rendered real-time. Crews View Crews/CSR 2 for more details. Like CSR Racing, CSR 2 features 5 different crews racing in different turfs, and the player have to beat one by one. One thing more important than the original CSR Racing is that each crew has a backstory which is revealed either by Pit Row Racing(Jerry and Jess), or the previous crews(with the notable exception being Kurtz from Azure Infernos, which tell nothing about the Grand Finals, as he is laying low). A striking difference is that a majority of the crews drive cars that are not available to the player, they no longer use the colors related to the crews, meaning that not all crews in the crew Gold Rushers will be golden. This also applies to the boss cars, so unlike a boss car from its prequel, all boss cars are now unique to normal cars and has visual differences not available to the player. Storyline Spoiler Alert! Not all information here is canon and some information may lead to CSR Racing information. CSR, short for "Custom Street Racing", was initially an illegal street racing organization that was made legal some time before the events of CSR Racing with the help of Nitro. Jerry, a once a successful CSR racer and mechanic, had a prized collection all over the CSR league. He founded Pit Row Racing with his mechanic Jess and soon became a successful racing team. Some time later, Jerry was approached & signed a deal by Tyler Shax, founder of Shax Industries, a conglomerate that manufactures aftermarket automotive parts, to use Jerry's cars for research purposes. Unbeknownst to Jerry, Tyler Shax's actual motive for the deal was to steal his entire car collection, including a Koenigsegg Agera R, with the theft done by the Azure Infernos. The stolen cars were then scrapped for parts and sold off as upgrades. Having lost his pride and joy, Jerry swears vengeance on whoever was responsible for the theft. Jess, on the other hand, remains calm and tries to recruit talented racers all around the city. She eventually finds the player and gives him/her a test drive, in which she was satisfied about one's ability. She tries get Shax Industries to accept the player as a racing driver, but Tyler refuses, stating that the player should gain more reputation. Meanwhile, Jerry calls the police to start an investigation into the theft, but turns up no leads. Jess eventually hires the player as Pit Row Racing's last crew and Jerry gives him financial support, a meager 130 Gold, the last hope he has after having all of his cars stolen. The player obtains a car and heads to Nu Fangz, to see if they were responsible to Pit Row Racing's heist. Kareen "The Dream" Johnson, the leader of Nu Fangz, knows that one of the stolen cars is currently owned by Ashleigh Winthdrop, a rich actress and the leader of Gold Rushers. After beating KJ in a street race, Pit Row starts probing Gold Rushers for involvement in the heist. Ashleigh was unaware that she was racing with a stolen car, only answering that she bought the car from Azure Infernos. Meeting Kurtz, the leader of Azure Infernos at the Salt Flats, Kurtz revealed that she and her crew are the ones behind heist. With this information, the rest of Kurtz's crew is arrested, while Kurtz leaves town to avoid imprisonment. Some time later, a Shax Industries sponsored event, the CSR Grand Finals, invites the player to the event. While its facade is a racing competition, it is actually an event made to hire aspiring racers for Shax Industries, with Victor Kidd, Shax Industries's current test driver, standing on top. After beating the Grand Finals, the player gets an invitation to Shax Industries. While Jess tries to do one's best to get the player hired, Jerry, who knew who was behind this issue, wanted the player to take on Tyler Shax. After beating him and his crew, Tyler eventually reveals that he was the one who organized the theft and that Jerry's stolen cars are now sold as Shax Industries branded parts, with the player having bought some of them. Tyler Shax eventually gets caught and Shax Industries closes its doors for good. Jerry, having learnt who was behind this major scene that almost led the team to destruction, jumps in joy, and Pit Row Racing is once again the top league in CSR. Trivia * In the introduction screen, there is a newspaper article stating "Nitro is alive and b...", as well as the introduction screen of the original CSR Racing. This is a reference to the International portion of the original game as Nitro is revealed to be alive and leading the CSR League at this part of the game. * Returning players from CSR Racing and CSR Classics can claim a "Loyalty Prize", which is a 1-star MINI Cooper S, and the increased chance to win a LaFerrari from a golden crate. If a returning player plays the game, then Jess may answer "Hey, I recognize you! Win 4 more races and you'll get a free car", upon starting the game. ** The Loyalty prize can only be claimed if the player has both CSR Racing and CSR Classics account in the local save, not in the cloud save. ** Because the loyalty reward is rewarded later than the starter car, the prize is almost pointless if the player started with the MINI Cooper S, although the car awarded will have more fusions lots than one bought from the dealership **